Harry Potter: After the War
by oware5
Summary: This is a fan fiction of what happen after the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

This is Harry Potter and a fan fiction of what happened right after the wizarding war. No copy writing intended; I only own the story line.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stand facing the sky for what seemed like hours. Harry thinks about the dying question of who has died. Ron finally is the first to speak saying that they should go and eat a real meal for once. Hermione agrees and Harry follows close behind the two. He thinks what will now happen to the friendship that Ron and Hermione like each other, but he decides not to think about that yet.

Harry is struggling to keep up and he keeps tripping on his own feet. When Hermione turns around to make sure Harry is still there, she calls for Ron to help carry him. "I am fine, Hermione", Harry says, "I can walk."

"You are limping" Ron said.

"And you are bleeding" Harry replied.

Ron and Hermione ignore him and keeps holding on to his shoulder to help him walk. When they reach the Great Hall Harry finally convinces them to let Harry walk on his own. Hermione and Ron walk to the corner of the hall to the rest of the Weasley family. Harry forgot how many people died because of what Harry thinks himself.

He sees the red haired, Fred, lying on the ground surrounded with Weasleys and Harry doesn't have the strength to talk to them, so Harry looks at every died person, because he owes them that much. He sheds a tear for every person that died from Harry's own cowardliness of not facing Voldemort earlier. He asked to have time to search for the Horcrux, so they all went to fight for Harry to find it. He should have been out there helping the others instead of having them fight for him. He walks past almost everyone with a limp in his step, then he finally meets Remus and Tonks. They had so much to live for and now their son has to grow up an orphan just like Harry. _No one deserves that_ Harry thinks.

He can't handle it anymore and sits with his head in his knees while holding their lifeless hands. He starts to drift and drift and drift until he can't take the pain and falls unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Harry Potter and a fan fiction of what happened right after the wizarding war. No copy writing intended; I only own the story line.

Hermione becomes concerned of the amount of time Harry has been on his own, so she decides to go look for him. She starts to look down the aisles of people and sees how many people are died. Her eyes start to water, but she holds the tears back with the thought that she has to find Harry.

She makes it to the last row and finds Harry with his knees tucked into his chest and grasping onto Remus and Tonks. Hermione walks up to Harry and tries not to startle him.

"Harry", she whispered, "Harry", she said a little louder, "Harry!", he still didn't get up.

She tapped him on the shoulder and he still didn't get up. He tapped again, but harder. Once again she tapped, but this time was too hard and Harry fell to his side, yet he still didn't get up. Hermione calls for help and people flood her in concern. Madame Pomfrey is the first healer to arrive and she gasps in Harry state.

She does a charm to make Harry float in the air as if he is on an invisible stretcher. And they apparate up to where the injured are. The Weasleys follow with concern as Madame Pomfrey makes Hermione leave as she does test.

3 more healers come rushing in to Harry's room and the group starts to become very nerves. Hermione explains everything that happened and everyone becomes even more nervous.

One Hour Later…

Madame Pomfrey walks up to the Weasleys and Hermione and everyone becomes very quiet.

"Harry was bleeding out terribly and we couldn't help him with magic, so we used some muggle technology with magic" she explains, "he fell unconscious and if he were to be left alone in the hall for another ten minutes, he would have died."

"How come I didn't see a blood pile around Harry when I found him" Hermione interrupts.

"His shirt was red and had an incantation on it to soak up all the blood" Madame Pomfrey answers.

"But why would he do that?" Hermione whispers to herself.

"Now Harry is recovering and is unconscious and is expected to awake in a few days, when he has the strength to. He is also very thin right now, I don't know what you kids ate when you were away, but not very much it seems as."

"Can we see him?" Miss Weasley asks, "I haven't really seen him since last summer."

"Yes, but only five minutes" she answers, "there are other patients and we don't want to disturb them"

The Weasleys and Hermione all practically fall into the room except Ron and George who are convinced that Harry is to blame for Fred's death.

Everyone gasps at Harry state with some muggle technology around him because of the unusual absent use of magic.

"Why did you gasp, Hermione?" George snapped, "you saw him before."

"Not with all this equipment surrounding him" Hermione snapped back, "why are you being so rude?"

"Because Harry doesn't deserve to have this opportunity to live again and he doesn't deserve all this attention" Ron snared, "Fred deserves this chance, not Harry."

Hermione slaps Ron in the face, "how could you say this about your best friend!"

"He is no best friend of mine" Ron stated.

Hermione feels like she was betrayed by the one person whom she cared for the most. How could he say that! After all they have been through! After all we have been through! She thought while glaring at Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

This is Harry Potter and a fan fiction of what happened right after the wizarding war. No copy writing intended; I only own the story line.

After 48 hours Harry opened his eyes and was confused where he was until he saw Madame Pomfrey in the corner of his eyes. She saw his eyes open and quickly jogged her way over to him.

"Are you okay", Madame Pomfrey cried, "I should probably let you rest"

"I'm fine", he lied, "can I rest for a few minutes… by myself" he added

"Oh. Yeah, sure", she said.

Harry had millions of thoughts drifting in his mind like _Where are the Weasleys, what happened to me, how long have I been out_ , and _this is all my fault!_ He thought of how he can't face the Weasleys after what happened to their son and brother. I have to be alone.. For longer than a few minutes, he thought. Harry tried to stand up, but he couldn't push up for long enough to get his head up. _One more try_ he thought. He pushed as hard as he could and now sat up. He pushed his legs to the side of the bed until they fell to the floor. He used stood up and apparated out and found himself at Grimmauld Place. He quickly searched around - with the help of Kreacher - to find a piece of parchment paper and a quill.

He wrote: Dear Weasleys and Hermione,

I would like to express my apologies for causing the death of your son/brother/friend and many other deaths. I would ask of you for one favor though: to not look for me. I will come back in my own due time and would ask not to be looked for. I just need some time to be a lone. I love each and everyone of you, but I don't deserve a single one of you.

Love,

Harry

He called for Kreacher to go and buy an owl and gave Kreacher 5 galleons. 10 minutes later Kreacher found his way back and gave Harry the owl. This time though, Harry had red, swollen eyes. Harry tied the letter onto the owl and told him to go and deliver the owl to Hermione at Hogwarts. Harry lied back down on the ground sulking in his own tears.

Hermione walked with the rest of the Weasleys to Harry's room, but little did they know: he wasn't there. Hermione walked into the room and Ron last.

Hermione still glaring at Ron, she exclaimed, "Where's Harry!"

Madame Pomfrey runs in saying, "He was there a second ago"

"Oh no… No, not another son" Ms. Weasley cries.

Hermione sees an owl at the window sill and says, "smart owl". She grabs the owl and unties the letter, reading:

Dear Weasleys and Hermione,

I would like to express my apologies for causing the death of your son/brother/friend and many other deaths. I would ask of you for one favor though: to not look for me. I will come back in my own due time and would ask not to be looked for. I just need some time to be a lone. I love each and everyone of you, but I don't deserve a single one of you.

Love,

Harry

"Poor Harry" Ms. Weasley states.

"He deserves it" Ron snarks, "It was his fault after all."

"I don't want to hear another word!" Ginny declares, "Harry has been through enough and now he has the burden of hundreds of deaths! No one deserves that." Ginny starts to shed tears.


End file.
